


[podfic] Sister Knows Best

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Cass-Centric, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Gen, Group Hugs, ITPE 2016, M/M, POV Female Character, Podfic, Robins Being Robins, Sisterly bonding, batfamily, tim and jason have their heads stuck up their butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason is amused whenever she says he's the little brother. Cass is pretty sure she's got at least a month on him. Also being dead doesn't count. Either way, Cass is claiming big sister-hood. It's not like anyone can stop her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sister Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712270) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** BATFAMILY, Batfamily Feels, Family Reunions, Family Bonding, Robins Being Robins, tim and jason have their heads stuck up their butts, Brotherly Bonding, Sisterly Bonding, Group Hugs ****

**Length:**  00:37:55  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Sister%20Knows%20Best_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122708.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
